


Who The Hell Are You?

by GingerAnn



Series: WinterHawk [6]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Dorks, Humor, M/M, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes has an unplanned meeting with Kate Bishop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who The Hell Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this a bit longer, but after two hours of trying and re-reading it, I couldn't. So, hope people enjoy it anyways.
> 
> And yes, I did pull Clint's line about Kate right from the comic. Couldn't help myself.

Bucky walked into Clint's apartment carrying beer and pizzas. He stopped in his tracks when he seen the girl sitting at the bar in the kitchen. She was in her late teens with long dark hair pulled back into a pony tail. She had on a pair of well worn jeans and a purple hoodie. She was sipping on a coffee from a white mug with a purple H on it (where did Clint get these mugs?) and playing on her phone.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked glaring at him. She hadn't moved the phone or coffee mug. He had a feeling that she would throw either one at him if she had to.

"What? Who the hell are you?" Bucky demanded. He was covering his panic with anger. What was some teenage girl doing in his boyfriend's apartment? Acting like she owned the place. Where was Clint?

They both just glared at each other before yelling "Clint!" at the same time.

Clint came out of the bedroom, hair still wet. He was fastening his belt, quiver hanging at his hip. His bow was slung over a bare shoulder.

"What? What's going on?" He asked looking around in a panic. He stopped when he seen the girl. "Oh. Kate. When did you get here?"

"Like, a half hour ago," the girl replied setting her phone down. "Who's that?" She hooked her thumb towards Bucky.

"I'm his boyfriend. Who the hell are you?" Bucky asked.

"Oh! Hey! I'm Kate!" Suddenly she was all smiles. "Clint said he was dating someone but wouldn't tell me anything."

"Who did you think he was?" Clint asked.

"I dunno. A burglar?"

"A burglar? Bringing pizza and beer?" Clint asked.

"Oh shut up," Kate said going back to her coffee.

Clint just shook his head as he set his bow down. He gave Bucky a quick kiss.

Bucky just stood there, trying to process things. Clint took the pizza and beer from his boyfriend and set it on the bar.

"Bucky, this is Kate Bishop. Also known as Hawkeye. A friend. She is without a doubt the finest and most gifted bowman I have ever met but she's like nine years old and spoiled rotten," Clint said. "Kate, this is Bucky Barnes. Also known as Sergeant Sexy. My boyfriend. He is without a doubt the greatest man I have ever met. But he doesn't do well with change and has some memory issues."

"You were Captain America's side kick, right?" Kate asked.

"No. I was his friend. Am his friend. We were part of a team during the war. But I wasn't his side kick," Bucky said. He was still grinning stupidly at the fact that Clint said he was the greatest man Clint has ever met. He looked at Clint. "Wait. Hawkeye? You're Hawkeye."

"She's Hawkeye, too," Clint said.

"Too like as well, not too like the number two," Kate added. "I'm more interested in how you got the code name Sergeant Sexy. Not that it is not well deserved."

"I was a sergeant during the... Wait, what?" Bucky looked between Kate and Clint. "No, that's not my code name."

"So, not Captain America's side kick. Not Sergeant Sexy. Just Bucky. Clint's boyfriend. I think I would prefer to be Cap's side kick," Kate said with a shrug.

"If you call him Cap's side kick I will tell everyone that you're my side kick," Clint said between bites of pizza.

"I'm no one's side kick," Kate said grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Come on, Katie-Kate. Being my side kick would be awesome," Clint said with a wink.

"Side kick to the suckiest Avenger? No thanks," Kate said sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'm not the suckiest Avenger!" Clint said.

"Well, you are pretty good at sucking," Bucky said grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Ew! I do not need to hear about your sex life!" Kate said.

"That's what you get for calling me the suckiest Avenger," Clint said sticking his tongue out at her.

"Fine. I take it back" she said raising her hands in surrender.

Bucky smiled at Clint.

"I like her," he said.

"Figured you would," Clint replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


End file.
